


baby, you and i are undeniable

by graceana



Series: bestfriend's brother [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 and 17, 16 and 18, 17 and 19, Fluff, M/M, Pining, not really any smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis is Gemma’s bestfriend and Harry’s the little brother with a crush, but he may not be the only one. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Louis’ a menace and Harry can’t help but love every minute that Louis tries to embarrass him for his own good.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>So the only thing to do is to do is to it right back. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you and i are undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the gemma/louis of the bestfriends brother series i guess, there's really only going to be these two unless i write a zayn/laim version of of the liam/harry brother one which im not to sure i will because ive never wrote ziam before. i made this one a little longer and hope you guys like it, its really just fluff and ridiculousness. i did edit but i might have missed some so sorry if i did ! also sorry about the change of pov at the end i just thought it'd be easier that way. enjoy .x 
> 
> (title from 'love like woe' by the ready set)

“Mum, please!” Gemma’s begging, pleading and throwing out bribes at her mother, “I’ll do the dishes! I’ll do the washing! Please!”

Harry watches in amusement from the couch, a grin plastered on his face because Gemma isn’t getting her way. He’s watching the exchange through the doorway that leads into the kitchen where Gemma has been non-stop asking their Mum is some boy named Louis can sleep over for Gemma’s annual girl’s night.

“Gemma, no boys. You know the rules,” Anne scolds.

“But M _um_ he doesn’t even like girls! Please! You can call and talk to his Mum about it, he’s already asked and she said as long as your okay with it she’s okay with it because she trusts him,” Gemma gets an air of confidence, Harry just rolls his eyes.

“What’s the number?” Anne asks thoughtfully.

Gemma’s face lights up in glee as she pulls out her mobile and gets the number for Anne.

She looks over to Harry for a second, he sticks his tongue out at her, she rolls her eyes.

He goes back to watching Cinderella, (he likes the singing mice okay?) but he can her his mother’s ‘I don’t know you, but were talking on the phone’ voice floating around making sure it’s okay and everything.

The only way he knows that Gem’s got her way is when she comes walking in through the living room to go up to her room and says, ”And that, little brother, is how you get Mum to cave.”

He laughs,”Whatever you say Gem.”

*

“Niall, its girl’s night,” Harry says down the line. He’s in his room on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a smirk on his face.

“You know what that means,” Niall says and Harry can hear that he has a smirk on his face too.

It’s a tradition that every time Gemma has her girl’s nights that Niall comes and sleeps over as well, so him and Harry can torture them in any way they can, it’s quite hilarious to see Gemma get annoyed and frustrated at them, but they’re 15 they can’t help that they’re easily amused.

This time is a little different though, because there’s a _boy_ in his sister’s room sitting in the circle with his sister and the two other girls.

“Who’s that?” Niall whispers.

They’re in Harry’s closet looking through the hole they made a few years back when they were using the broom and mop sticks as light sabers. They ended up covering it with a poster so Anne didn’t see and it’s small enough through Gemma’s end that she hasn’t really noticed it either, or if she has she hasn’t said anything.

They’re not peeping toms or however that term is said. They just listen in sometimes and try to figure out ways to bug them or Harry will tuck away information to use as blackmail on Gemma later on in life.

“Louis I think Gemma said. She was begging Mum to let him sleep over too,” Harry explains in a hushed tone.

“Wow, my mum would never let me have a girl sleep over on a lads night. That’s aces.”

“Gemma’s excuse was that he’s gay,” Harry informs him.

“Oh,” Niall blinks.

“Is that not okay?” Harry asks for no other reason than curiosity. (He’s sure that’s the reason)

“No, dude that’s cool,” Niall shrugs,”Whatever floats your boat is my motto.”

Harry laughs quietly with his hand over his mouth.

When he looks back through the small hole, he really looks at Louis to take in this new person that’s been added to the circle.

He’s the same age as his sister, 17, and has a sweet raspy voice when he talks and a laugh like sugar. His sandy brown hair, that’s styled in a fringe, flops around when he bobs his head to whatever Top 40’s song is filtering through the radio that Gemma got the Christmas the year before. Even though Harry’s a distance away he can tell that Louis’ eyes are a piercing blue color, like the sky on a clear day. He’s golden around the edges in more than one way: his skin is sun kissed almost like he was dipped in honey and his whole aura shines like the sun on its brightest day.

He looks around the group just to make sure they’re still in the clear, but when his eyes land back on Louis he swears the other lad is looking right at him.

He pulls away quickly and whispers, “I think he’s caught us.”

His heart is hammering against his chest from either fear or Louis looking him right in the eye, he isn’t sure.

“Well, come on then,” Niall rushes and helps Harry up from the floor and they tape the poster back up on the corners, jumping on the bed and playing off nonchalance when Anne comes knocking asking what they’re doing.

*

Later that night, around 11:30, Niall and Harry sneak downstairs where they know the girls and Louis are.

They’re in the living room sitting in a circle. Louis’ at the head of this diamond shaped circle with his back against the couch, Gemma is to his left with her back to the doorway to the kitchen, Alice to his right and Clara directly opposite him.

When they walk past them into the kitchen, the group quiets to make sure they don’t hear what they’re talking about. They’re all hunched in on each other like a group of witches trying to cast a hex,  Harry thinks.

Harry looks at them in wonder because it’s so mysterious these girl’s nights. Just before he’s in the kitchen with Niall in front of him hurrying to the freezer because he insisted they have ice cream, Louis looks up for beat and winks at Harry.

His cheeks instantly heat up and turn red while he sucks in and bites the sides of his cheeks, trying to hide his surprised smile as he turns away and hurries the rest of the way into the kitchen to find Niall already pulling out the ice cream and bowls.

There are millions of butterflies in his stomach fluttering their wings about a thousand times a minute. He can’t stop the small smile that graces his lips and he can’t understand exactly why, but it’s thrilling and reminds him of a crush. He’s sure it’s not though that it’s just that he’s surprised, but maybe it’s because Louis’ sort of really really fit, like he’s the fittest person that Harry has even seen in his life.

“Mate, Y’alright?” Niall asks scooping some ice cream into their bowls.

“Uh, yea,” Harry shakes himself and focuses on the task at hand, which is to annoy Gemma and her friends. The butterflies die down and his face cools until he’s back to normal.

Niall slides him over a bowl and they pull stools over from the breakfast area that’s out of sight from the living room and sit them at the island so they have perfect eavesdropping places.

They’ve done this so many times that making it seem normal is actually really easy , they chatter about their classes and if they’ve done that history project yet, but then there’s a loud laugh from the living room followed by a melody of giggles that makes both Niall and Harry look over in curiosity.

Louis is obviously the head of this conversation, speaking fast in hushed tones making the other 3 giggle uncontrollably.

Harry’s staring when Louis glances up and smiles at him, his elfish features perk up on his before he’s shooting Harry another wink, a smirk gracing his pretty pink lips.

Harry turns away and looks down into his bowl , hiding his face with his curls. He starts blushing again and oh the butterflies have come out of their cocoons too. 

If Niall saw he doesn’t say anything.

*

It’s almost like after that first girl’s night that Louis attended he just never stops showing up at Harry’s house. He’s there almost every day when Harry comes home from school.

And it’s not like him and Gemma go up to her room or down in the basement they stay in the living room or kitchen table doing coursework or talking or _something_.

It ends up being really distracting to Harry the more and more that Louis shows up, especially on weekends when he’s there to pick up Gemma and Harry’s the one that ends up opening the door for him.

His cheeks will turn an instant shade of pink and he knows that his dimples indent the deepest they can when Louis’ the one making them pop out.

He’ll greet Harry with an enthusiastic “Hi!” and come in and wait for Gemma, then when they’re about to leave he’ll wink at Harry just before the door closes behind him.

Harry can’t explain it. If he knew any better he would say he has a crush, but he’s not sure because he’s never liked a boy before, but then again he doesn’t really pay much mind to girls either so there’s that. The only thing he can explain is that Louis makes the butterflies that have taken residence in his stomach come to life and his cheeks heat up like a kettle.

So it’s not surprising that around November when the first progress report from school comes in that Harry’s failing one class and doing pretty poorly in his others. It’s just, all he does is daydream about Louis’ carnival blue colored eyes, caramel colored hair and pink candyfloss lips. It’s a hard knock life having a crush on Louis Tomlinson.

(Which he ends up accepting the fact that he does have a crush on him about a month after the first girl’s night and a week before Anne is scolding him about his grades.)

“M _m,_ ” he whines.

It’s not that he’s being yelled at, he’s being more strictly talked to, it’s the fact that Gemma and Louis are sitting at the table doing coursework (read: gossiping) and his cheeks are heating up, no, his whole face and down his neck is heating upupup and turning redder by the second.

“Harry, no this is unacceptable. Is there something wrong in school?” she looks back at the paper in her hand with Harry’s grades on it, “You’re failing English, Harry that used to be your best subject,” she tsks.

Harry has no other choice, but stand there and take it as he looks like a tomato.

He hears Gemma giggle from behind him and turns to glare at her.

“Mum,” she giggles again, “I think you’re embarrassing him.”

Harry’s eyes go wide and he looks at Louis which ends up being a big mistake because he has the softest of looks on his face and the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

“What?” Anne says confused.

Gemma goes to say something else, but Harry interrupts her before she can, “I’m going up to my room,” he says and grabs his bag from the island to rush out of the room.

When he gets upstairs, he screams into his pillow and in the simplest of terms has a tantrum on his bed, kicking legs and banging fists because he’s so frustrated at everything that he can’t help it.

There’s a small knock on his door, he expects to be his Mum so he just says,” Go away.”

But then there’s an amused voice sarcastically saying, “Well alright, I just wanted to help.”

Harry can feel his cheeks already blushing and he tries, he really does try, not to when he looks up and sees Louis standing in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a hip popped to the side.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and sits right on his bed.

“It’s alright mate,” he says then unfolds his arms, “May I come in?” Louis asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry shrugs and doesn’t look up just plays with his hands in his lap.

Louis sits next to Harry on his bed, “So what’s up?” Louis asks nonchalantly.

“What?” Harry looks up confused.

“Your mum asked me to come up and talk to you as like a brotherly figure or something,g said maybe I could figure out what’s got you messing up your grades or whatever,” he waves his hand.

“Oh, um nothing?” Harry tries.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Oh come on Harry we’re friends, buddies, chums, pals-“

Harry smiles small, “Alright, alright I get it.”

“There you go,” Louis knocks their shoulders together, “So tell Dr. Tomlinson what the problem is,” he crosses one leg over the other and clasps his hands over the top of his knee, and as if as an afterthought he grabs the glasses that are hanging from his shirt and puts them on.

And oh. _Oh._

Harry swallows. Sure he’s seen the glasses hanging on Louis’ shirt, but he never actually saw them on him and wow he’s gorgeous. The black frames outline the blue of his eyes and make the different shades stand out even more. It even seems as if they make his eyes sparkle as his eyelashes fan out as he blinks

“Well-“ Harry starts, not even sure how to go about this, “Umm it’s hard to focus,” he settles for.

“Oh and whys that?” Louis pretends to write something down on his hand with his pretend pen.

“Er, well I sort of like someone?”

“Ahhh, I see. You like this person so much that you can’t concentrate?” Louis asks looking over his glasses like an old man.

Harry can’t help the laugh and smile that sneaks onto his lips, “Ha, yeah,” he hopes it’s not as obvious as he thinks it is.

“I know the feeling,” Louis whispers like Harry isn’t supposed to hear, but he does.

“So how do you deal with it then?” Harry wonders and ignores the slight sinking of his heart that Louis likes someone that is most likely not him because he’s 15 and not old enough.

“What?” Louis asks snapping out of his daze.

“You said you know the feeling. So how do you deal with it?” Harry repeats. 

“Oh, I- um,” Louis stumbles over his words, luckily Anne comes up and tells them it’s time for dinner.

“Alright then, session over!” Louis cheers, and claps his hands together before he rushes downstairs.

Harry figures that he might as well try to at least stop liking Louis since one) he never has a chance and two) Louis already likes someone. He sighs, already knows it probably won’t happen because he’s never felt this strongly about a person before.

He shrugs and heads down to dinner.

(When at dinner he feels someone kick his foot lightly under the table, he looks up to see Louis smiling up at him; he brushes it off as him trying to cheer him up)

“Harry?” Anne asks from her spot to his right at the head of the table.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at her.

She looks over to Louis then and there’s this light in her eye as if a light bulb has just gone off, he internally groans, “Louis aren’t you going into English for Uni?” She asks conversationally.

Oh no, no she can’t this isn’t, no.

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind tutoring Harry or just helping him get his grade back up?” She asks and looks to Harry with a smile on her face.

“Mum, he doesn’t have to he’s probably busy with footie and stuff.”

“Sure,” Louis smiles. Fucker.

“Great, when can you start?”

Harry wants to suffocate via his mashed potatoes.

*

The following Monday when Harry gets home, Louis is sitting at the kitchen table in his usual seat he’s always in with one foot crossed on the seat and one up and is reading a book. He has on this brilliant blue shirt with some weird pattern on it in black, but what Harry is really looking at is the glasses that are perched on Louis’ nose and how that combined with the shirt make his eyes look impossibly blue.

Gemma is nowhere to be seen Harry notices. He goes to walk to the fridge and ends up hitting his hip on the side of the island and hisses in pain.

Louis looks up like he’s just realising that Harry’s there, “You okay?” He asks, concern weaving through his voice.

“Yeah, just bumped my side,” he says, rubbing where he hit it.

He forgets going to the fridge and sits at the head seat where Louis is to his right and places his bag on the table, he sighs, “You really don’t have to do this I can manage.”

Louis rolls his eyes, the way he does to Gemma so it’s not annoyed just friendly, “Mate I know English like the back of my hand, I can get you passing within three days maybe four.”

“Whatever,” Harry says, and pulls out his binder and the book they started last week.

Louis grabs the book and the piece of paper that Harry has all his missing assignments written on and starts scanning it and writing notes near each thing.

“Romeo and Juliet is really easy, I can do that in my sleep,” Louis says, and his eyes are shining behind his glasses when he looks up, his fringe is soft across his forehead and looks so so so soft Harry wants to reach out and move the piece that’s falling in Louis’ eye; he doesn’t.

Louis clears his throat because Harry’s been staring, “Sorry,” he mumbles and looks down, willing his cheeks not to color. When he chances at glance at Louis, his cheeks are flushed like pink rose petals.

“It’s alright.”

Throughout their whole ‘session’ Louis gets Harry to get a little more than half of his missed work done, caught up on his reading and a little ahead on some of the theme and what’s going to happen next. He’s actually a really good teacher.

“You should be a teacher,” Harry says with a cheeky smile.

“That’s what I’m going for. Drama and English teaching,” Louis prides.

Harry nods and goes to grab the book the play is in at the same time Louis does and their hands brush, fingertips like ghosts on one another’s hands, they both freeze and look at each other for a moment, but then Gemma comes barging in demanding Louis back because she has to vent about some boy who deserves to be inked whatever that means.

Louis laughs and gets up, grabbing his own book and watching Gemma head back up to her room.

“See ya tomorrow,” he says, and when he walks away he not so accidentally brushes the back of his hand along Harry’s upper arm, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and goosebumps rise where his hand touched.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he does watch Louis go.

(And if Louis swings his hips just a little more than usual Harry won’t know.)

*

Louis was right when he said he could have Harry passing within three days because by the end of the week Mrs. Wayne is calling Harry after class to tell him how proud she is that he sorted everything out and got his grade up and the she hopes he keeps up the good work.

When he walks in his smile is so big he must look like a lunatic, but when he sees Louis sitting at the kitchen table hunched over reading some book and Gemma up at the fridge he sits where she usual would and pokes Louis’ shoulder.

Louis looks up, he doesn’t have his glasses on today, but his eyes still seem so bright. He blinks a few times and then starts smiling like he knows exactly what Harry’s so happy about.

“I’m passing, so thank you,” Harry tells him with a warm eyes and a warmer smile.

“No problem,” Louis says with a soft voice, his eyes are shining and Harry’s pretty sure he sees his hand twitch, but he doesn’t give it any thought.

Harry goes to say something else, but is rudely cut off when Gemma comes over and nudges his shoulder, “Alight lover boy come on get up me and Louis have to study. “

What? _Lover boy?_

His cheeks go rouge with color, just like any other time he’s around Louis, he scrambles out of the chair and rushes out of the kitchen.

When he’s walking out he catches Gemma’s giggle and Louis’, “Gem that wasn’t nice,” but he can hear the smile in Louis’ voice.

Harry stops at the end of the stairs and listens.

“Oh come on Louis it’s obvious he’s got a pretty bad crush on you,” she laughs again, amusement clear in her tone.

There’s a pause, he imagines Louis’ shrugging, “Whatever, he’s adorable.”

Gemma chokes on air and keeps laughing.

Harry starts up the stairs with the butterflies on overdrive because Louis Tomlinson just called him _adorable._

*

One night in December, when Gemma has one of her girl’s nights, he decides not to call Niall and just sits in his closet and listens. He doesn’t’ peek through the hole, only listens to them talk about movies and this girl who got her tongue pierced named Lucy and blah blah blah.

He sorts of starts to zone out and nod off until he hears the three girls gasp and then all start chanting “tell us, tell us, tell us.” So obviously it’s Louis who did something worth chanting ‘tell us’ over so Harry perks up, leaves his eyes closed and head resting against the closet wall.

“Alright alright,” Louis says, like a calming teacher, “I’ll tell you how it went.”

Harry hones in on Louis’ voice and how it sounds like an angels wings flapping through the air.

“We were at this party, I was drunk and he was drunk,” he starts, a little muffled because of the wall being between them.

“We were sort of flirting all night, back and forth with each other, and then I just went over, danced with him, dragged him to the bathroom and sucked him off,” he says nonchalantly, the girls start to giggle and Harry gasps in his closet.

“Uhh, Gemma what was that?” He hears Clara ask.

Gemma’s quiet so he can only imagine her shrugging.

“It was probably the wind or the cat,” Louis points out.

“Okay whatever. What was it like?” Alice asks.

Harry doesn’t want to hear this because he’s tingly all over just from the idea of Louis sucking someone off, he doesn’t want know all the details. But sure enough Louis tells them ever single detail that he remembers and Harry is biting his lips so hard to keep from making any noises and wills his pants not to tent; they do it’s no use.

Louis starts making sound effects to add to it and Harry can’t handle it anymore and shoves his hand down his pants and just goes for it with only a little bit of shame.

Just after he’s come, he feels so dirty in every way possible for _getting off_ to Louis telling the girls, in high detail, about him giving some other guy head that he gets up from his closet and slams the door and shouts, “Fuck!”

He’s made a mess in his trousers and he feels so shameful now that he has no choice, but to shower so he grabs the towel from this morning, that’s hanging on the back of his computer chair, and heads towards the bathroom.

When he’s just a few steps away from the bathroom he hears the toilette flush and then Louis himself comes walking out with a smug smirk on his face. He doesn’t say anything as he walks by, just winks and makes sure his fingertips brush along the back of Harry’s hand.

Harry’s fucked.

*

Harry’s crush on Louis doesn’t go away, in fact somehow it gets much much worse between November and February, more importantly his birthday and the fact that Louis made him cream his fucking pants on purpose because he _knew_ he’d be listening is so fucking arousing to Harry that it’s all he thinks about when he’s in desperate need for a wank.

He starts making every excuse there is to go down in the kitchen or basement when Louis’ there. If he knows Louis’ coming over he’ll make sure he’s all showered with his curls shiny and bouncy, he tries to look _cute_ and it’s so stupid, but he can’t get over himself.

Louis will smile at him when he walks into a room, a warm small smile that will grace those thin pink lips. He smiles like it’s supposed to be a secret and then Gemma will look up and Louis will make a funny face at her to cover up the smile and she’ll laugh and roll her eyes. So maybe it is supposed to be a secret.

On his birthday he’ so happy that he’s finally 16 that he’s glowing with it, or according to his mother he is.

He doesn’t throw a big party, barely even a party. He invites Niall and Liam, a boy that recently transferred to their school, and then Anne tells Gemma to ask Louis if he’d like to come over as well.

Louis does come and he brings along someone else, another boy to be specific with fluffy raven colored hair and tanned skin. Harry’s heart falls for a beat before Gemma‘s walking over and scolding the pair for being late. Somewhere in there Harry’s hears the term “you two were best friends made for each other” or something of the like so his worries fade away.

Harry’s sitting on the couch, looking over his party when Louis falls down next to him, “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbles looking  down at his hands in his lap shyly, and a little ashamed because _you know,_ buthe’s smiling anyways because he’s always smiling around Louis.

“So finally 16,” he says with no awarkdness to it so Harry pushes all shameful thoughts away.

“Yup.”

“Feel any different?”

“Nope.”

Louis laughs, “I have a present for you,” he whispers.

Harry looks up from his hands, he notices that no one is even paying any mind to them. Niall and Liam are talking to the boy that came here with Louis and Liam is blushing all the way down his neck when the boy falls into him because Niall shoved him, playfully of course.

He sort of knows how he feels.

He turns to Louis to see a shy expression on his face that he’s never seen before, “You do? You didn’t have to.”

“But we’re friends so I did,” he says then leans in so he can whisper in Harry’s ear, “But I’ll give it to you later all right?”

Harry’s heart jumps up into his throat, he swallows loud, “Okay.”

Louis gets up and walks backwards towards Gemma , sending one of his iconic winks as he goes.

 

When everyone’s gone and it’s just Harry, Louis and Gemma left in the living room Anne tells them not to stay up too late and heads up to bed.

Gemma yawns, “Lou wanna head up?” She asks, getting off the couch and stretching.

“Yeah, ‘m just gonna get a drink,” he gets up leaving Harry sitting on the couch alone.

Gemma nods and goes up to her room. 

When Harry looks up from his spot on the couch, and through the doorway Louis’ in the kitchen pouring himself some juice. He looks so soft and cuddly in his sweats and tee shirt, that he changed into after smashing cake in Harry’s face, his fringe is damp from washing the cake out and his glasses are back on his nose.

Louis looks up and moves his head as if to ‘come here’ so Harry does.

“I haven’t given you your present yet,” Louis tells him after taking a sip from his juice. He licks his lips and Harry can’t help but trace the movement.

Harry swallows, “Okay.”

Louis comes around the island to where Harry is standing and stands in front of him. He’s sure Louis can see the nervousness in his eyes and hear his breathing getting heavier.

“Relax,” he runs his hand down Harry’s arm, “It’s just a present.”

Harry nods, because he can’t do anything else.

“Only me and you will know about it okay,” Louis whispers, moving a little closer until they’re sharing the same air.

Harry nods again; he can’t breathe.

Louis nods, a short movement before and he leans in a little further and hovers over Harry’s lips, “Okay?”

Harry nods, he feels like he’s going to pass out.

Louis smiles, then presses his lips against Harry’s in a small kiss that tastes like strawberries, from the juice, and sweet from the icing. Harry kisses him back with the same gentleness. It’s the tender press of lips on lips moving over each other in a rhythm like they were meant to kiss.

Louis pulls away and smiles, leaving Harry even more breathless than before, he presses a peck to his cheek, “Happy birthday Curly,” He sing-songs as he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry would fall, but the butterflies in his stomach and the smile on his face make him feel like he’s floating.

*

Louis flirting with him and making him flustered goes on well after his birthday and well into Spring and Summer.

He’s made about 800 innuendos when Harry’s around that makes his cheeks turn tomato red and have to leave the room.

He’s ‘accidentally’ brushed his hands all over Harry’s back and arms more than once.

Louis’ a menace and Harry can’t help but love every minute that Louis tries to embarrass him for his own good.

So the only thing to do is to do is to it right back.

It’s like since his birthday he’s got this air of confidence that he didn’t realise he had before and he just deals out the cheekiness like dealers do weed.  

He first tries it out two weeks after his birthday when he gets home from school. See, he’s been practicing on all the girls because why not? They like him, they talk to him. He doesn’t do it on purpose, but then one day Niall is clapping him on the back saying, “Styles, how’d you do it you’re the laides man now!” Does Harry realise that he needs to tone it down or just stop.

He then proceeds to tell Niall that he doesn’t really like girls in that way and that he likes boys and more importantly Louis.

Niall just nodded and said, “Dude whatever floats your boat, but I must say he’s got an arse.”

Harry slapped Niall on the back of the head.

When he comes home, Louis and Gemma are sitting in their usual seats that their always in at the table. The moment Louis sees Harry he starts smirking and raising his eyebrows up and down so Harry decides to play dirty.

Harry smirks right back, which makes Louis twist up his face in confusion because usually Harry would just blush and turn away, but instead he’s dropping his bag and heading to the fruit the bowl; he grabs a banana.

He leans on the island of the kitchen with his back towards the fridge that’s directly behind him, which makes him directly behind Gemma so she can’t see what he’s doing, but Louis has the perfect view. He skillfully unpeels the banana as slow as possible. He doesn’t look at Louis yet,  just breaks off the top because that part grosses him out. Then he starts to eat the banana like a normal human being who’s trying to seduce their sisters’ bestfriend.

Louis’ watching him, Harry can feel his eyes burning into him so he keeps going. He slides his lips over the banana, bobs his head a little, and then when he knows it’s pretty far down his throat to be considered deep throating if this was someone’s cock, does he look up and meets eyes with Louis as he slides off he blinks his lashes and takes a bite.

Louis starts to squirm in his seat and looks down at his book trying to avoid Harry, but he’s not having any of that.

“Mmmm, I love bananas,” he hums and takes another bite.

“Harry get out your so weird,” Gemma looks behind her and then to Louis, “Hey you alright you look very tense.”

“Fine,” he mumbles.

Harry figures he’s achieved what he was going for and walks out of the kitchen and remembers he forgot his bag and goes back. When he goes back in, Louis looks up at him as he throws the bag over his shoulder so Harry winks and smirks on his way out.

This goes on until Gemma is strolling into his room one fine day in July eating Nutella out of the jar and plops her small self on his bed.

“Umm,” he says from where he’s diagonal her at his desk.

“Sooo,” she starts, sticking a spoonful of the stuff into her mouth.

“So?” He echoes.

She looks up, turning the spoon backwards in her mouth and swallowing, then points it at him, a smug smile pulls at her lips, “I think you’ve got a crush.”

Harry tries to control his face and keep it neutral, but he can’t help when his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink, “No,” he deadpans, turning back to his laptop.

“Oh but I think you do,” she teases.

“I don’t,” he deadpans again, clicking away to make it seem like he’s doing something and not caring.

“Stop opening new tabs Haz, I don’t care I think it’s quite cute actually,” her voice softens so Harry turns around and deflates.

He slumps his shoulders and sighs, running a hand over his face and through his curls, “Is it really that obvious?”

She rolls her eyes, scooping more Nutella into her mouth, “Harry all you do is stare at him and flirt with him; it’s pretty obvious.”

“He does it too! He started it,” he grumbles.

“Oh I know, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” she says a little annoyed.

“What?” He says.

“Nothing, just he’s a little oblivious sometimes and, just, you don’t know him like I do and he’s quite stupid and thick. Anyways just keep the innuendos down please I don’t know how many more banana blow jobs I can take,” she says getting up from his bed and walking out.

Harry’s mouth hangs open.

“Oh and by the way, I’m sure if you went for it he would let it happen,” she winks and leaves.

He doesn’t know what that means, but figures he should listen to her.

*

Harry has less than two months to woo Louis because in September he’s off to Uni with his sister and then they won’t be back until the Holiday’s.

He figures they should probably start talking to each other and not just throw innuendos around. So he asks Gemma if he can hang out with them sometimes, she says yes a little too quickly, like she wants them together as much as he does.

One Saturday when it’s supposed to be fairly hot out Harry is woken up by someone pretty much jumping and landing right on top of him.

When he opens his eyes he looks up at a little too happy and excited Louis who’s telling him to get up and get ready because they’re going to the shore.

Harry smirks because Louis’ still on top of him and they’re still staring at each other. Louis looks at him confused like ‘what are you smirking at?’

Harry’s grin goes innocent for a moment, “‘M naked,” he deadpans.

“Oh Jesus,” Louis says, scrambling off of him with cotton candy colored cheeks.

He’s backing out the room stammering “ J-Just hurry up so we can leave.”

Harry gets up and as he pulls his clothes on he can hear Gemma cackling in her room next door as Louis whines, “Why didn’t you tell me he slept naked!”

He gives it ‘til the end of the day.

*

It doesn’t happen by the end of the day because when they get to the beach some boy starts hitting on Louis and Louis hits on him back so Harry sits back and lets his skin burn red.

“Harry,” Gemma says from next to him sternly, “Don’t let yourself burn,” it’s like she knows what he’s doing.

“I’m not burning the sun isn’t even strong enough for that,” he tells her, but he can already feel his skin tightening up and stinging.

“Don’t let that get your hopes down,” she whispers, he lifts up his head and follows her line of vision to Louis and the other guy.

“He’s always been a flirt, he’d flirt with a turtle if he could,” she jokes.

Harry shrugs, “Whatever,” he doesn’t want to think about how this could all just be a little game to Louis, what they have going because he actually really does like him, like _a lot_.

He sighs and lets Gemma put sun cream on him because he’d rather have a slightly broken heart than sun burn.

*

Sadly, it doesn’t happen by the end of Summer either because Louis doesn’t come over much after the beach day so Harry bets that he and the Beach Guy hit it off. Gemma tells him not to worry about it, but then she’s off at Louis’ house and going to parties and not helping him at all.

“What’s wrong?” Anne coos one day at dinner when it’s just the two of them, just like it has been more often than not lately.

“Nothing,” he mumbles and pushes a pea to the other side of the plate.

“Come on Harry I know there’s something,” he looks up and sees the concern in her eyes.

He sighs, “Um,” he doesn’t know what to say. Does he tell her he’s gay and that he likes Louis? That would probably be the correct thing to say in this position, but then what if she says that ‘no he can’t like Louis’ because he’s older or something stupid like that that a mother would say.

“Harry?” She asks, “You can tell me anything you know, I won’t think any different of you.”

He goes for the next best thing, the old my friend card.

“Okay so my friend-“

“You’re friend?”

“Yes my friend. See he’s got a really really bad crush, actually sort of really likes his sisters bestfriend who happens to be a boy. But that boy may have gotten a boyfriend and my friend is really torn up about it so it’s making me down too,” he sucks at lying and it’s obvious because his mum is just smiling the softest of smiles when he looks at her.

“What’s this friend’s name?” She asks.

“Um, is that important?” He asks innocently.

“I guess not ,but if your friend really did like this guy then he would talk to this other guy about it,” she cuts a piece of chicken and forks it into her mouth.

“I- I mean my friend can’t do that. The other guy’s probably boyfriend is probably older and better.”

“Harry Edward Styles,” she chastens.

“Yes?” He mumbles down into his peas.

“Alright no more of this, come on tell me, is this about Louis and you?”

He groans, “Ughhhhhhhhhhh.”

“So it is. I thought so.”

“What?!”

“Harry you two aren’t very subtle.”

“Heyyy. Wait us _two?”_ He knew he wasn’t that great at it, but Louis too.

“Yes, honey. Hasn’t Gem talked to you about this?” She asks, confused.

“Yeah,” he mumbles again.

“Listen to her when it comes to Louis okay,” she says like it’s obvious.

“Alright.”

*

Later that night when Gemma comes home from Louis’, Harry talks to her about the whole thing from the kiss on his birthday to the flirting (he leaves out the blowjob story)  and she smirks like she’s been waiting for him to come to her all along.

“Well, you didn’t give yourself much time since were leaving in two days for Uni,” she rolls her eyes.

“I know, just please help,” he begs.

“Alright. So this is what’s gonna happen-.”

She explains and Harry smirks because it’s the best plan ever.

*

Harry doesn’t see Louis until the day that they’re all waving him and Gemma off at their house because the day after the plan was made Gemma and Louis made a rule to only spend it with their families.

They’re all out in the front of Harry’s house. His mum is checking to make sure Gemma has everything for the 40th time as Gemma rolls her eyes. She then looks over to Louis and nods her head towards him as if to say _go for it._

He walks over with confidence in his step and a smile on his face. The plan is really silly when he thinks about it, but Gemma said it would work and he believes her.

“Hey Lou,” he greets, curls bouncing and green eyes bright.

“Hi Harry,” he says a little shyly and when he meets his blue eyes to Harry’s green one’s, he thinks he sees a little regret.

“You alright? Excited for uni?” Harry makes aimless conversation.

“Yeah, ‘m excited. Just a little bummed about something I didn’t do,” he shrugs, but keeps his eyes on the ground.

“Oh, sorry to hear that, but hey, um I have a going away present for you,” Harry smiles small and ‘cute’ like Gemma said _show the dimple the dimple kills ‘em all._ So here he is smiling at Louis who’s the same height as him with the dimple in full force.

“You do?” Louis sounds surprised, his voice squeaks.

“Yeah, its inside wanna come with me to get it?”

Louis nods and follows Harry inside, and when Harry looks over his shoulder Gemma and his Mum are giving him thumbs up.

He shuts the door and looks at Louis who he’s never seen look more nervous in his entire life.

“Look Harry I have to tell you-“ Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off with a gentle kiss that Louis hums into. He throws his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry puts his hands on Louis’ hips.

They kiss each other silly and Harry has to remember the main point of this plan is to leave Louis wanting more, Gemma’s words not his, so he keeps going until Louis is running his hands in his curls and moaning into his mouth. Then he pulls away and pecks him one last time like Louis did on his birthday.

He untangles them and says, “Well you better be on your way,” he smirks.

Louis’ clearly dazed and a little confused and a lot frustrated. He tries to go back in for more, but Harry tucks his lips in and opens the door,  “Come on.”

Louis groans and hops in his car, waits for Gemma as Harry says goodbye to her he whispers, “I think it worked,” into her hair.

*

Turns out it did work because Gemma texts him constantly about how Louis will not shut up about him when he’s drunk and then the next day when she tells him about it he’ll deny it, but he’s always smiling through it.

Harry’s heart flutters; he can’t wait until the Holidays.

*

The holidays suck. Louis doesn’t come over because he had to go straight home and off to his Nan’s house where he’s staying until he goes back to Uni.

Gemma tells Harry that he was so upset, that he nearly cried. Then he sternly told her to give Harry his number because he was going to die without contact.  

Harry texts him right away.

_its harry .x_

_hi harry :)_

_how are you?_

_good i really wanted to see you but i had to help my nan because she’s been ill :(_

_it’s alright we can catch up another time ;) .x_

“Oh great now he’s not gonna be able to stop smiling at his phone. I could just imagine how Lou’s gonna be with this. I regret my life’s choices,” she teases but Harry knows she’s happy for them.

They pretty much text none stop, but then the night of Harry’s birthday there’s a familiar name blinking across his screen in a phone call.

He picks up to a drunk Louis shouting down the line, “Happy birthday Harry!”

“Thanks Lou, are you drunk?” He asks amused.

“A bit,” there’s shuffling and then Harry hears a door click shut, “Harry,” Louis breathes.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t give you my present,” he sounds upset.

“It’s okay you’ll be home for Spring break soon you can give it to me then,” Harry says with a cheeky tone.

“But I want to now,” he whines.

“I’m sure it could wait,” Harry laughs.

“You don’t even know what the present is,” Louis teases.

“Then tell me.”

Harry’s thankful he’s in his room and it’s late because Louis goes into a heavily detailed explanation on how he wants to blow Harry and Harry can’t help but shove his hand down his pants and it’s over it seconds and it’s so bad.

“Harry, did it work?” Louis teases like this was his plan all along.

“Yeah,” Harry says in a raspy voice.

“Oh no get off the phone you can’t be talking in that voice and not have me near you,” Louis rushes, Harry lets out an amused laugh when Louis hangs up the phone.

*

Spring break rushes up on him like one of those really fast trains.

He hasn’t seen Harry in almost 8 months and he’s buzzing to get over there and finally see him and talk about what the hell they are because all they’ve done is flirt for the past year and half, or more, and his heart can’t take all the _feelings_ he has for this stupid boy with the curls.

“Ew stop thinking about Harry,” Gemma says from the passenger seat, “I don’t want to crash and die because you can’t stop thinking about my little brother,” she teases.

“Oh shut it, half of this is your fault Mrs. Leave Him Wanting More,” he mocks.

“Well it worked didn’t it,” she smirks.

“Yes! And has made me so fucking sexually frustrated I feel like I’m gonna burst,” Louis shouts.

“Just so you know Harry doesn’t look the same as 8 months ago.”

“What?  Does he like not have curls anymore or something,” he laughs.

“Just, you’ll see,” she smirks.

 

When Louis pulls up to Gemma’s house he walks in to see this tall person standing in their kitchen with long chocolate curls and bracelet covered wrists, he doesn’t recognize him until he turns around and sees vibrant green eyes and a deep dimple.

“Whoa,” he gasps.

“Told you he changed.”

Harry walks over to Louis and immediately hugs him, lifts him off the floor and kisses him. It’s a sweet kiss, just a gentle press of lips to hold them over.

“Wow, you’ve grown,” Louis says staring _up_ at Harry. He’s like a giant hovering over him with his lanky legs and torso that doesn’t seem to end.  

“Or you’ve shrunk,” Harry cheeks.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Watch it,” he points at him, but then he’s smiling up at him and leaning up and kissing him silly until Anne comes in and clears her throat. So he pulls away with a blush on his cheeks.

“Anne,” he says; she pulls him in for a hug and whispers, “Take care of my boy.”

It’s like everyone’s been watching the same program for a year, but Louis and Harry are just tuning in.

“Alright Mum,” Harry says and grabs Louis’ hand and leads him up to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

It feels like they’ve done this a million other times, in a million other lives when Harry comes over and cups Louis’ face in his hands and starts kissing him crazy until their on the bed panting and clawing at each other in want.

They exchange blow jobs because that’s the biggest innuendo they’ve ever done and when Harry pops up from swallowing he looks at Louis and says, “That’s way better than any banana.”

Louis laughs and pulls him down into a kiss.

 

Later that night when him and Harry are laying in Harry’s bed, his head resting on Harry’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat Harry asks him, “Soo, does this mean were boyfriends?” and Louis swears that it’s like Harry’s 15 all over again and telling him that he sort of maybe has a crush on someone.

“Harry, can I ask you something?” He picks up his head and looks up at the other boy.

“Sure, but what about what I –“

Louis cuts him off, “Who’d you have a crush on when you were failing English?”

“Oh,” he says shyly, turning his head into the pillow, “Um, you,” he mumble,s but he turns back to face Louis and the moon shining in through the window makes his eyes look like marbles.

“Me too,” Louis says before leaning in and kissing him and then, “And yes this does mean were boyfriends you idiot.”

Harry kisses Louis hard, and then they hear Gemma’s voice float through the closet, “What the fuck is this, is this a peep hole,” she’s saying and Louis’ starting to laugh and Harry can’t hold it back, “Eww Harry you fucking pervert!” She yells.

Harry laughs into the kiss, making it mostly teeth and so so so ridiculous, but Louis’ chest is fuzzy with something that’s making his whole body warm.

“Hey Harry,” he whispers.

“Mmm,” Harry says kissing down his neck.

“I think I maybe sort of love you,” he mumbles and Harry eyes meet his in an instant and maybe he sees the same fuzziness and warmth that’s in him in them.

“I think I sort of might love you too,” he shines.

Louis kisses him long and sweet.

“Eww you two are so gross,” Gemma says through the hole in the closet.

Harry barks out a laugh and Louis yells back, “This is all your fault so deal with it.”

“I know and I regret every part of it,” she says, but her voice is fond.

“Your gonna have to fix that hole love,” Louis tells Harry.

Harry raises a brow then Louis leans down and whispers in his ear, “I’m loud.”

Harry swallows and nearly throws Louis off the bed, “Mum! I need to fix the hole in my closet! Do we have spackle?!” He shouts as he walks out of the room.

“Wow is he gone,” Gemma says.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the ending was okay i always have trouble with them. 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated .x


End file.
